Visual recognition and detection relative to image data has progressed greatly in recent years. For instance, identifying a face from a photograph can be readily accomplished with existing technologies. However, visual recognition and detection remain computationally intensive tasks. Existing visual recognition and detection technologies are directed to performance, without considering resource usage. Accordingly, if these existing technologies are executed in a resource rich environment, a user may be satisfied with the outcome. However, the user experience may be less than satisfying if these existing techniques are executed in a resource constrained environment.